The field of invention is a cradle for supporting and maintaining a roll or coil of sheeting for use in making on-site gutters whereby the aluminum will be kept clean.
This invention is an improvement of the invention shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,473 issued June 13, l978, and my patent application Ser. No. 16,450 filed Mar. 1, 1979.